halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
[SEARCHING FOR FILES... BEGINING TRANSMISSION: Greetings , I am Crimson Dagger. Please leave Baracuss Antairious your Message and he will answer it promptly. While you are waiting for a reply, please feel free to look through Baracuss' files, or explore the rest of the Fanon. Thank You. END TRANSMISSION... CLOSEING FILES] ---- Static (On Comm-System)Baracuss...We are...side...search facility...(static). Our worst...realized...(static)...Flood...confirmed. (Static)...Continue...Loyalists...(Static) We shall...with them.(Static) Zamra 'Vorum By the gods! Baracuss! Me and my brother are leaving Installation 02 on my ship! We found something horrendous! (Static) Baw Wee 02:04, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Our discovery While we were exploring the underground we found multiple flood bodies apparently scorched to death. After that something from far away was glowing, and when I got a better look it appeared to be on fire! And then it charged us, so we hi-tailed it out of there! Baw Wee 02:15, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Oh no? What Baracuss? What do you think it is? Baw Wee 02:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee That can't be! Another Ark! Impossible! One more thing about the things that I discovered, they could walk on two legs and run on all fours. Baw Wee 02:29, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Huh!? Than what else, if not the Ark can rebuild Halos? Baw Wee 02:38, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee My discovery This is the thing me and my brother discovered. http://guidesmedia.ign.com/guides/654733/image/enemy007.jpg Apparently it can breath fire. Baw Wee 02:38, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Live Flood! If Kara Xa has Flood, were are you guys? Baw Wee 02:43, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Wow I wish I could help but I'm to far away and wouldn't make it in time. You'd probably destroy the fleet by the time I got there. Baw Wee 02:52, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee That sounds good...I think It sounds like the situation is under control. Baw Wee 03:08, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Do you know? I don't know if you know this but Electric Chieftain has a God-Modded Template on the page. Just letting you know. Zamra 'Vorum 29 August 2008 Sorry Baracuss But I don't feel like RPing tonight. I'm kind of frustrated right now. Zamra 'Vorum 29 August 2008 AI Baracuss if you need me I 'll be in my ships laboratory. I'm going to construct an AI. Baw Wee 21:15, 30 August 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee The Reason The reason why I didn't want to continue RPing last night was because I got an email from the 360 repair service saying that they had no success in repairing my 360. So now I have to get a new one. Zamra 'Vorum 30 August 2008 You bet it sucks! But don't worry, I have a plan for getting a new one. It just might be a Halo 3 Edition too. Hopefully, I might be able to get one in 2 weeks. Fingers crossed. Zamra 'Vorum 31 August 2008 Done! Finally my AI is complete, actually I made something else on accident. Here he is http://ca.geocities.com/digi_josied5/images/MetalGreymon.gif I call him MG-1031, or MG for short.Some things about him are: he's loyal, can turn invisible, stands 30 feet tall, can shrink down to two feet in height, oh and is very sensitive. This is what he looks like when he's mad http://ca.geocities.com/digi_josied7/images/SkullGreymon.gif Baw Wee 19:21, 3 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee MG-1031 Baracuss you should check out my creation. MG-1031 Baw Wee 22:47, 4 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee